youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
The Childrens (2011) Trailer/Transcript
Trailer/Transcript: Trailer 1 *Orinoco/Kermit the Frog (offscreen): We're trying to get the old gang back together again. *Children/Muppet (offscreen): We haven't done this in a long time. *Orinoco/Kermit the Frog (offscreen): Your fans never left you. The world hasn't forgotten. *Children/Muppet (offscreen): Sure it's impossible, but we've got to try. It's time to play the music. *Prince Cornelius/Gary: It's time to light the lights. *Thumbelina/Mary: It's time to meet the Childrens. *Cheers *Orinoco/Kermit the Frog: Come on guys, let's go. *Berk/Fozzie Bear: Wow, I can't believe we're all back together. *Prince Cornelius/Gary: Yeah! Sorry, I'm just super excited. *Orinoco/Kermit the Frog: The Childrens have always been about artistic integrity, not cheap tricks. *Berk/Fozzie Bear: Check it out-- fart shoes. *sounds *Thumbelina/Mary: This is going to be really short movie. *Nellie the Elephant/Miss Piggy: Oh look, what's that over there. *Matilda/Miss Poogy: Oh what? *Nellie the Elephant/Miss Piggy: Hi-yah! *Cat/Bobo: Ow, ow *Noah Parker/Walter: Throw me over. *Thumbelina/Mary: I think that's an electric fence. *Screaming *Thumbelina/Mary: It's an electric fence. *Prince Cornelius/Gary: Yup. *Orinoco/Kermit the Frog: Maybe you don't need the whole world to love you, you know? Maybe you just need one person. *Nellie the Elephant/Miss Piggy: Oh, Orinoco. Orinoco, Orinoco, Orinoco! *Orinoco/Kermit the Frog: I don't care what anybody says. I believe in you-- and you. *McZee/Swedish Chef: Huh? *Applause *Playing *Ovide/Sgt. Floyd Pepper: You think we should've rented a bigger car? *Narrator: This Thanksgiving. *Yuckie Duck/Gonzo: Scream Ta-daaaaaaaaaaaa! *Narrator: There's no movie like a Children movie. Gary Imhoff, Jodi Benson, Orinoco the Womble, and Nellie the Elephant. *Nellie the Elephant/Miss Piggy: Ow, that hurt. *Narrator: The Childrens. Trailer 2 *Orinoco/Kermit the Frog: Wow, won't you look it at? *Goofy/Animal: Ah. Ha, ha, ha, ha. *Orinoco/Kermit the Frog (offscreen): We are the Childrens--- *Children/Muppet (Singing) Hello, hello, hello, hello. *Orinoco/Kermit the Frog (offscreen): And these are our biggest fans. *Prince Cornelius/Gary: Yeah! Are you excited for our big trip to LA? *Thumbelina/Mary: I think there's somebody coming. *Orinoco/Kermit the Frog (offscreen): Excuse me-- -Good grief. *Narrator: Disney and Sega presents. *Noah Parker/Walter: You guys are so talented. *Berk/Fozzie Bear: Check it out: fart shoes! *Nosies *Narrator: The biggest event in Hollywood history. *Orinoco/Kermit the Frog: The Childrens Spectacular! Yay! *Prince Cornelius/Gary: That is awesome! *Narrator There is just one problem. *Snow White/Veronica: I'm going to shoot straight. You guys aren't famous anymore. *Berk/Fozzie Bear: Yeesh! I wish she'd shot a little more curvy! *Orinoco/Kermit the Frog: Let's just start at the bottom and work our way back up to the top. *Nellie the Elephant/Miss Piggy: Can't you see I'm busy? *Orinoco/Kermit the Frog: Come on guys, let's go! *Narrator: Step one. *Link/Boy 1: Are you one of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles? *Orinoco/Kermit the Frog: Yes, I am. *Narrator: Tour the world. *Berk/Fozzie Bear: We should travel by map. *Prince Cornelius/Gary and Children/Muppet: To Paris! *Gasping *Narrator: Step two. Rehearse the show. *Nellie the Elephant/Miss Piggy: I'm doing a duet with my new dance partner. *Pingu/Pepe: Hola. *Nellie the Elephant/Miss Piggy (offscreen): Let's try that lift again, shall we? *Pingu/Pepe: Oi, that lift again. Ok. On my count this time, Ok? In three, two-- *Crash *Narrator: Step-- uh-- final. *Orinoco/Kermit the Frog: I believe in you, and you, and you, and well, all of you! *Nellie the Elephant/Miss Piggy: -Aw. *Orinoco/Kermit the Frog: -And now, singing chickens. *song *Narrator: Make the most sensitive, *Explosion *Narrator: distinguished, *Yuckie Duck/Gonzo: Prepare yourselves for head bowling! *Atomic Roger/Jack Black: What? I have not signed off on this! *Narrator: celebrity filled, *Pizza Boy/Man: Phenomena. *Narrator: and sophisticated Children movie ever made, *Noah Parker/Walter: Ah! *Narrator: Ever. *Yuckie Duck/The Great Gonzo: Have a seat. *Berk/Fozzie Bear: Thank you! *Thumbelina/Mary: I think I'll stand. *Berk/Fozzie Bear (offscreen): Comfy. *Narrator: This Thanksgiving, *Sparky/Statler: Is this movie in 3D? *Robot X-5/Waldorf: Nope. The Childrens are as one dimensional as they've always been. *Nellie the Elephant/Miss Piggy: Hey! Watch it! *Narrator: Gary Imhoff, Jodi Benson, Orinoco the Womble, Nellie the Elephant, and introducing the newest children, Noah Parker. *Noah Parker/Walter: (screaming) *Narrator: And the Cartoon Animated. *Bongo/Kermoot: Heh, heh. *Matilda/Miss Poogy: (snort) *Foofur/Foozie: Watka, watka. *Matilda/Miss Poogy: You've been replaced. *Nellie the Elephant/Miss Piggy: Oh yeah? What's that over there? *Matilda/Miss Poggy: Oh, what? *Nellie the Elephant/Miss Piggy: Hi-yah! *Narrator: The Childrens. *Goofy/Animal: See movie! See movie! *Clucking Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Movie trailers-spoof Category:Trailers Category:Trailer Ideas Category:Movie Trailer Spoof Category:Trailer Spoof Category:Movie-spoof trailers Category:The Muppets Trailers